Aftershock
Aftershock is a heist released during the 3rd day of CrimeFest 2015 and is the seventh contract given by Vlad. It is also the 3rd loud-only heist given by Vlad. Objectives # Locate the transport vans # Break into the vans # Wait for Bain # Wait for the C4 # Pick up the C4 # Use C4 to breach the wall # Steal the truck # Secure the safes inside the truck ## Normal: , Hard: , Very Hard: , Overkill: , Mayhem+: # Drive to the pick up zone # Mark the escape location # Wait for the helicopter # Get in the truck Assets Purchasable Intel Walkthrough The group starts out either on top of or below an overpass, with one member receiving a saw. The crew must then find the two trucks that contain the safes. Keep in mind the trucks can spawn on or below the overpass at random locations, though they are usually near each other. However, in some cases, one may spawn beneath the overpass while the other on top of it. Make sure to not kill the figures outside the vans, as they are Vlad's men and can provide some covering fire against the police force. Around the map are homeless civilians, who are either fleeing or simply gathered around a fire and will not move. If spawned nearby, players should tie them down. Once a truck is located, the team member with the saw must place it on the truck until it finishes. It functions very similarly to a drill, so use the same tactics. Once the first truck has been sawed through, remove the saw and move the safes. Apply the saw to the other truck, and move the safes in there as well. Once both trucks are sawed through, Bain will call in Bile to drop off C4. One player must get the C4 and apply it to a wall across a canal. The player will then be presented with a truck, which they need to load the safes into. Players can either manually carry the safes if there is a low amount of safes or drive the truck to where the safes are. Load the safes, and drive to truck back to the specified area. Once it is in the correct area, the crew must light a flare. Players must wait for Bile to get into the area and defend until his arrival. Get the entire crew onto the truck, and Bile will lift it up, ending the heist. Strategy *Unlike many other heists, most of the homeless civilians (especially near the wall where the C4 needs to be used) will not flee when the heist starts. They can be tied down later without having to rush to their positions at the beginning. However, the owner of the achievement knife is a noticable exception to this rule. *Vlad's men will remain stationary near the trucks and they will provide some covering fire against enemies, serving as useful distractions. On higher difficulties though, they will often perish quickly thus making them less reliable. *Note that law enforcers will not attempt to pick up or move safes. Therefore, players are not required to guard them closely. *There are 2 methods to load the safes to the truck, each with its own pros and cons: **Carry all the safes to the wall before blowing it up, then blow up the wall and put the safes in the vans. This method requires minimal driving, at the cost of taking time to transport the safes. However, this is an optimal way when playing with a full crew on Normal, since there are only 4 safes to take, and enough time before the arrival of the helicopter for players to carry safes to the wall and come back to pick up C4. This is the recommended strategy for fast completion of the heist, as a skilled group can have all safes mostly out of the "van area" before Bile arrives with the C4. However, on higher difficulties, more safes will have to be hauled out, thus making this tactic not favorable. **Drive the truck to the transport vans and put the safes in the trucks. This method requires a lot of driving and can only be done if the transport vans spawn under the overpass. One can choose to throw the safes down from the overpass however, to an area which can be accessed by the truck. **Another option is to haul the safes into a derelict train car in the very middle of the map. It offers a fairly good defensive position and it can potentially cut time for hauling the safes and to drive the truck. The FBI Files Shortly after the recent quake that devastated much of southern California, two shipping trucks, left stranded on the freeway, were robbed. The trucks belonged to a Seattle-San Francisco-Los Angeles shipping company called Kowalski & Hutch. They claimed their client was a Russian businessman, but before investigators could get more details the offices were burned down and all records destroyed. }} Achievements & Trophies Achievements= }} |-|Trophies= Trophy-Jason.png| | Find the hobo's knife in the Aftershock heist.| The living room.}} |-|Tips= }} The knife will always be on a hobo that wears a blue hood. The civilian will always run to escape the map, meaning players will have to be quick to tie him down or shoot him. Sometimes, however, the civilian will spawn on top of the train to the side of the highway or in the construction site, both of which he cannot escape. |-|Trivia= *'400 Bucks' is a reference to one of the level designers who spent $400 USD on a knife in . *'Jason' is a reference to from the movie series. Trivia *It is the second heist to take place out of Washington D.C., instead taking place in Los Angeles, California, the first being Golden Grin Casino in Las Vegas, Nevada. **Still, the police uses the uniforms of the Washington police department. ***The vehicles also used to be of the Washington P.D. before being changed around in a subsequent patch. *This is also the first heist where gangsters are fighting with the crew instead of against them, in the form of Vlad's men, and the second heist after Hoxton Breakout to feature AI allies that will assist the crew in combat. **Although Bain issues a warning to not kill them, no penalty is inflicted if done so. *Scientists predicted that a massive earthquake with a magnitude rating of at least 6.7 will strike California sometime within 2015-2018. Considering the severity of the earthquake as noted by the news reporters in the Aftershock release trailer and by Bain, Bile, and Vlad throughout the heist, this earthquake is likely the one that struck L.A. in the PAYDAY universe. **Indeed, an earthquake of a 6.4 magnitude stuck southern California on July 4th 2019, followed by an aftershock of a magnitude of 7.1 on July 6th. *Bain may state the temperature is over 100 degrees at the time the heist is taking place. *This heist is the first heist where, while escaping, the screen slowly turns black before going to the results screen. The second is Beneath the Mountain. Notably, both escapes feature being airlifted. *The safes are the same ones added in the Black Market Update, released during the 1st day of Crimefest. **The safes secured as part of this mission are of the and variants. **Vlad may claim each safe weighs 400 lb. **Bain may mention he didn't take account of the total weight of all the safes in the truck when Bile air-lifts it away. Assuming the crew had to secure 12 safes, they would weigh a total of 4,800 lbs. *This heist is very similar to Green Bridge from PAYDAY: The Heist: **Both heists involve using saws to open the back of trucks to extract someone or something out of the truck, in this case the aforementioned safes. **Both heists involve using air extraction to lift someone/something out of the location, in this case the heisters, the safes, and the truck used to store the safes. **Decimated bridges are also present (though for different reasons). *Homeless civilians make their first appearance in this heist. They strangely are unfazed by the devastated environment around them. *Heisters will comment on the stench while walking across the bridge leading to the C4 wall. *The Kowalski & Hutch armored trucks bear a resemblance to GTA's Gruppe Sechs armored trucks. *Aftershock takes place after Meltdown (and allegedly, Ukrainian Job and Mallcrasher) as Bain may sarcastically mention, "Well at least it isn't nukes this time". *Vlad may also be given monitoring privileges like Bain, as he may remind heisters to pick up the C4 if it is not retrieved upon being dropped. *Bain will express curiosity of what the contents of the trucks are despite more often than not Vlad or even himself explicitly stating that inside the trucks are safes at the start of the heist. *Despite taking place after an earthquake, there are surprisingly no rescue or medical units on the scene to provide aid to civilians, nor are the quake victims given priority by the police. However, according to Bile's dialogue at times, he may state medical services had attempted to divert his helicopter elsewhere for aid, implying other areas were harder hit by the earthquake. Video PAYDAY 2 The Aftershock Heist Trailer|The Aftershock Heist Trailer PAYDAY 2 Soundtrack - Utter Chaos|Utter Chaos - The Aftershock Heist Soundtrack Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Loud-Only Heists Category:Heists contracted by Vlad